Holography enables three-dimensional (3D) images to be recorded in an optical medium for later reconstruction and display. Typically, a hologram is constructed by optical interference of two coherent laser beams in a film or a grating. As such the laser recording imparts static optical properties such as fixed depth encoded lights in the grating. The characteristics of the grating do not change once the recording is performed. As such, static optical properties of gratings can be difficult to use in Augmented Reality (AR) devices since the user's relative position is dynamic. AR devices allow users to observe a scene while simultaneously seeing relevant virtual content that may be aligned to items, images, objects, or environments in the field of view of the device or user. However, the user may move the devices relative to the items and stationary objects in space. Since the depth of field for the virtual content is fixed based on the recorded grating, the user may perceive a disparity between the real object and the virtual content.
A traditional lens is typically made of a single material, such as glass. Such a traditional lens is incapable of producing a holographic image. Other lenses, such as polarized lenses or stereoscopic lenses, often require that the image being viewed is being displayed with polarized light or specifically encoded with the stereoscopic information. Thus, whether a three-dimensional view of an image is possible is often dependent upon the light source or the source material.